


Tripping Over It

by jayemitch



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch
Summary: A one shot of what Casey might say when he finally realizes he's got to fight for what he wants before he loses it. The story contains no spoilers BUT it does share news that was shared in the show during the last couple of episodes, so if you haven't watched those yet - beware!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Tripping Over It

* * *

* * *

* * *

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me crash.” Stella sat a drink down in front of Sylvie who had settled in on one of the stools on the patio at Molly’s.

“You’re always welcome.” Sylvie smiled widely, taking a sip. “I love having you.”

“It was nice to have some girl time.” Stella admitted. “Even if it was for a crappy reason.”

“It really was.” Sylvie shrugged. “On both parts.”

“I was thinking you should come over for dinner so I say thank you properly.” Stella offered.

“Maybe we could go out instead.” Sylvie deferred hopefully after a second.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Stella sighed.

“It’s okay.” Sylvie took another drink. “I’m hoping things will get back to normal again soon.”

“You mean you hiding your feelings and Casey being clueless?” Stella raised an eyebrow.

“I mean when I can be around Matt without my pulse racing, getting butterflies in my stomach or my hopes up. Then not want to shrivel up when I remember it’s not what he wants.” Sylvie decided, tipping her glass and draining her drink. “Mackey said she thinks that I should get out and have some fun on my own.”

“Mackey might not be wrong.” Stella admitted. “As long as you’re not avoiding the problem.”

“I’m not avoiding it.” Sylvie said decidedly. “I’m giving myself the space to get over it.”

“How’s that working for you?” Stella asked.

“I’ll let you know when it starts.” Sylvie admitted miserably. “Hit me again.”

“You got it.” Stella smiled sympathetically as she poured another drink for her friend and sat it down in front of her, her eye catching the man approaching the bar. “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll take a whiskey please.” The familiar voice asked. “Looks like it’s my lucky night.”

“And why’s that?” Stella asked, having a feeling she knew the answer, pulling out a glass and reaching behind her for the bottle.

“There’s an empty stool next to Sylvie Brett.” Greg smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. “Is this seat taken?” He tilted his head towards Sylvie.

“Be my guest.” Sylvie smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you again Lieutenant Grainger.”  
“You too PIC Brett.” Greg smiled back, accepting the drink from Stella.

“Sylvie, please.” She shook her head.

“Then it’s Greg.” He held up his glass for a cheers. “Here’s to the end of prank wars and new friends.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Sylvie clinked glasses with a laugh.

“I know I don’t want to see any more donuts for a while.” Greg said wryly and it was met with a laugh from Sylvie.

* * *

Settled in at a table across the patio, Matt heard her laughter and it was a reminder he hadn’t heard her laugh in a while. He couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to see her and his throat constricted seeing Greg Grainger was the reason for the laugh.

“You okay?” Kelly asked from across the table.

“Huh?” Matt tore his eyes away from her and tried to focus on what Kelly had just asked him.

“You okay?” Kelly repeated, his eyes leaning towards Brett at the bar.

“It is what it is.” Casey sighed, his grip tightening on the beer bottle. “She asked for space.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to like it.” Kelly pointed out. “You haven’t talked at all?”

“No.” Casey shook his head.

“Casey, if there’s one thing that this mess with Stella taught me is that it’s worth it to talk about it.” Kelly advised him. “I messed up big time and it took a teenager to point out we should have been talking.”

“I don’t know.” Casey sighed. “She was pretty clear that Gabby is always going to be an issue.”

“But you don’t think she is.” Kelly reminded.

“I haven’t thought about Gabby like that since I started thinking about Sylvie like that.” Casey sighed. 

“And you figured out that someone else didn’t help.” Kelly grinned.

“You just got back to being happy, you shouldn’t be enjoying my pain this much.” Matt sighed.

“I’m not enjoying it.” Kelly promised. “I’m trying to help. Not that you were so helpful with my situation.”

“It seems like every time we talk, I say the wrong thing.” Casey sighed after a second.

“Then maybe it’s time to stop thinking about what you’re saying and just tell her how you feel.” Kelly shrugged. “I don’t know, but, I’d do something. Before it’s too late.” Matt again looked back over his shoulder to Sylvie and Grainger at the bar and sighed.

* * *

“I think that’s about it for this morning.” Boden finished the morning briefing after assigning tasks for the day.

“Actually chief,” Joe cleared his throat. “Can I have a minute?”

“Cruz.” Boden nodded and took off his glasses. “You have the floor.” Joe jumped up, made his way to the door to the bull pen behind Boden, opened it and reached to pull Chloe into the room.

“We wanted to share some news.” Joe smiled widely as warm welcomes were called out to Chloe.

“We’re expecting!” They announced together to a loud cheer and everyone jumping up to congratulate the parents to be. As the pandemonium died down and the family made their way to the common room, Stella pulled up next to Sylvie at the counter.

“This is so exciting. It’s been a while since we’ve had a baby.”

“It is.” Sylvie smiled. “I’m so happy for them.”

“I noticed that you kind of disappeared last night.” Stella was being nosy.

“We had shift this morning so I didn’t want to stay too late.” Sylvie shrugged.

“I noticed Lieutenant Grainger disappeared about the same time.” Stella raised an eyebrow.

“Greg walked me out to my Uber.” Sylvie smiled at the memory.

_“So, I was thinking.” Greg held open the big heavy wood door of Molly’s as Sylvie slipped through._

_“Oh yeah?” Sylvie raised an eyebrow as she spotted her Uber at the curb and made her way to it._

_“I’d really like to take you out sometime.” Greg reached around her and grasped the door handle, catching her eyes in his hopeful gaze._

_“I think I’d like that too.” Sylvie decided after a second as the car door stood in between them._

_“Good.” Greg’s smile was wide._

“Girl, SPILL.” Stella demanded at her little smile, bringing Sylvie back to the present. “Did you sleep with Grainger?”

“STELLA.” Sylvie hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard her. “Are you crazy?”

“Are you?” Stella retorted.

“Sylvie.” Chloe approached the girls as she was wrapping up to leave. “Walk me out?”

“Sure.” Sylvie shot Stella a look that clearly said ‘This is NOT over.’ and looped her arm through Chloe’s. “I am so thrilled for you two.”

“We’re pretty happy.” Chloe confirmed. “I have two favors to ask.” She started as they headed out to the apparatus floor. “Joe is kind of a basket case right now and he’s going to need your calming influence. So I don’t end up killing him.” Chloe levelled with her.

“He’s going into papa bear mode, huh?” Sylvie chuckled.

“Over drive.” Chloe nodded. “I picked up a stack of books last night and he nearly killed himself jumping up to take them from me.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Sylvie promised.

“Thank you. His life depends on it.” Chloe giggled. “And I was hoping that you’d join us for breakfast tomorrow at home, after shift. We’d really love to have you.”

“I would love to.” Sylvie realized with a pang that she missed the times they’d share breakfast at their shared apartment. “I’ve missed breakfasts.”

“We’ve missed you.” Chloe hugged her tightly. “I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you tomorrow, K?”

“See you and your amazing baked pastries then.” Sylvie hugged her back.

* * *

It was much later when Sylvie crawled into her cot in the darkened bunk room. It had been a busy day with back to back calls and longer than usual processing times at the hospitals with all the new procedures. As her colleagues snored softly around her, she settled into bed hoping to grab a quick nap before the next call. From across the bunk, a soft light illuminated her face and she opened an eye to see Stella, using her phone’s flashlight pointed directly at her. She glared at Stella, hoping she’d get the message but Stella’s eyes didn’t even react, just stared evenly at her.

“Fine.” Sylvie sighed, sitting up and pulling on her boots. She stood while Stella rose behind her and they made their way out to the dimly lit common room. She could hear Capp and Tony who had drawn night watch, quietly playing cards from down the hallway at the Squad table. Sylvie poured them each a cup of coffee and settled in on Mouch’s spot on the couch, Stella sitting next to her.

“So, did you?” Stella asked impatiently after a minute.

“No.” Sylvie sighed, drawing her feet up under her and tilting her head to lay on Stella’s shoulder. “I could never do that while I still have these feelings for Matt floating about. It wouldn’t be fair to Greg.”

“Honey.” Stella wrapped her arm around her bestie. “I wasn’t judging you. I was hopeful for you. He’s pretty fine.”

“He is.” Sylvie’s laugh bubbled up. “He asked me to dinner.”

“And you agreed?” Stella asked hopefully.

“It’s just dinner.” Sylvie told her. “I’m just going to go to see how I feel.”

“Listen, Sylvie, now that things have settled down with Kelly and me, I feel like I can think through your situation a little more clearly.” Stella shared. “I think that it’s good for you to go out and have fun. I think that you’ve had these feelings for Matt for a long time and if he isn’t able to be what you need or deserve, then it’s okay for you to see how you feel about someone else for a bit.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready.” Sylvie shared after a second of silence. “But I feel like I’ve got to start somewhere and Greg seems like he could be pretty great.”

“And he’s lucky to get any of your time.” Stella decided.

* * *

“Hey you guys.” Chloe smiled as Joe and Sylvie entered the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. “How was shift?”

“It was pretty quiet for us.” Cruz leaned in and dropped a kiss on Chloe’s lips and rubbed a hand on her belly.

“Not so much for ambo.” Sylvie wrinkled her nose. “Back to backs for most of it. How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Chloe grinned. “I’m through the morning sickness and while I’m still tired, as long as I nap, I get most everything done in the day.” She poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Sylvie on the island.

“I’m so excited for you two.” Sylvie smiled gratefully and took a big sip. “Thanks, I need this.”

“It’s been too long since you’ve been here.” Joe announced. “I miss after shift breakfasts.”

“I say we do this once a week at least.” Chloe said out loud.

“You guys are going to be so busy, you’ll not want to have me kicking around.” Sylvie laughed as the doorbell rang.

“You are family. You’re always welcome. You are a part of us. I’ll get it.” Joe stood up and headed towards the entry way. “Casey, thanks for coming.” Sylvie’s coffee cup froze in midair.

“I’m not going to say no to a homemade breakfast.” Casey followed Cruz into the kitchen and Sylvie forced herself to set her cup down. “Sylvie.” He stopped short, seeing her seated at the island. “Hi Chloe, thanks for having me.” He recovered quickly, making his way around the island to give her a squeeze.

“Hi Matt.” Sylvie smiled carefully. “I didn’t know you were joining us.”

“Well, we wanted to have you both over to ask you something pretty important.” Joe decided.

“Honey, why don’t we get breakfast going first?” Chloe laughed, handing Matt a freshly poured mug of coffee.

“I’m too excited.” Joe shook his head.

“Fine.” Chloe laughed. “Since you can’t wait, we might as well.”

“Might as well what?” Sylvie asked intrigued.

“Well, we were wondering, if you two would agree to be this little one’s god parents.” Chloe smiled.

“What?” Matt asked confused. “Isn’t it a bit soon? I mean, the baby isn’t even here yet.”

“We’ve learned in the last year not to put anything off or leave it to chance.” Joe spoked up. “I don’t want to make any one sad, but we all know the realities of our jobs.”

“And there is literally no one else we’d rather have watching over this little one.” Chloe’s hands settled on her tummy. “We’d be so honored if you’d agree.”

“Are you sure?” Casey asked again, still confused.

“I was just starting out at 51 when we lost Andy Darden.” Joe told him quietly. “I remember that the whole house stepped up to help out, but it was you who took those boys under your wing Captain and made them feel like they still had a Dad.” Joe took a breath and held Casey’s strong gaze. “If anything happens to me, I’d want that for my kid.”

“And, I can’t think of anyone else I’d want patching up scraped knees or kissing bruises if I can’t do it.” Chloe said quietly, looking at Sylvie, who had tears swimming in her eyes.

“We just want to have the peace of knowing someone is going to be there for him or her, especially into the uncertain world we’re bringing this baby into.” Joe said quietly. “And we couldn’t think of anyone else who would love this baby more than the two of you.”

“You guys.” The tears in her eyes spilled over and Sylvie took a deep breath. “I love you two.”

“We love you.” Chloe began to cry too. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a big yes.” Sylvie nodded, standing and making her way around the island to hug Chloe. 

“What about you Casey?” Joe asked.

“I’d be honored.” Matt’s answer was quietly intense, he was deeply humbled by their request.

“This calls for a group hug!” Joe threw his hands up in the air. “Come here godparents!”

* * *

“Thanks for the ride Matt.” Sylvie said nervously from her seat in his truck.

“I don’t mind.” Matt shrugged. “Lots of good news today.”

“Lots of exciting news.” Sylvie corrected, playing with her watch strap. “It’s nice to have something to look forward to.”

“It is.” Matt confirmed with a smile. Her enthusiasm was charming.

“I can’t wait to spoil our god-child.” She bubbled over. “Matt, we’re going to have a god-child. Isn’t that amazing?”

“It is pretty great.” Matt agreed. He pulled into an empty spot in front of her building and cut the engine.

“Do you think it’s going to be a boy or a girl?” Sylvie asked, her enthusiasm keeping her in the truck a little while longer. He didn’t mind.

“One or the other.” Matt grinned.

“Either way, it’ll be perfect. Can you imagine those big brown eyes?” Sylvie sighed. Matt’s answer caught in his throat as he was struck again with her beauty in the sun light coming through the windshield. His gaze got caught on her and she realized the truck had stopped. “I should go.”

“Ok.” He nodded slowly, disappointed. He had hoped she’d forget to get out and he’d get a little more time with her.

“I’ll see you on shift.” Sylvie opened the door quickly and hopped out. He watched as she made her way up the walk and disappeared through the doors to her building. He sighed when she was out of sight. It was if all the air had been sucked out of the truck when she got out. He sat there, lonely, wishing things could be different. Wishing they could be spending more time celebrating together today. He huffed in frustration. He sat back, looking out the window, thinking about how he had gotten here. How had he messed up his words so badly, that she couldn’t trust what he was saying. He hated that she didn’t trust what he said, his feelings for her. Kelly’s words echoed in his head. Suddenly, he couldn’t do it any more. He couldn’t just sit there, wishing things were different. He pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the truck, striding towards the door with purpose. He had no idea what he was going to say, how he was going to make her believe him, but he had to try. Luck was with him, someone was coming out the inside door and he didn’t have to buzz up. He made his way to her door. He had a moment of panic of the last time he stood at this door, after she had asked him to leave. Would he be leaving just as confused again today? He paused, bracing a hand on either side of the door frame. He didn’t care, he had to find out what he had to do. He knocked quickly, before he lost his nerve. A minute later, Sylvie opened the door and stared at him in surprise. His breath caught again as he realized she had changed and he was staring at her mile long legs in a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized hoodie. She looked more attractive than he had ever seen her in this relaxed state and he almost lost his nerve, wondering why the hell he thought she’d ever be interested in him.

“Matt?” She asked wearily, remembering the last time he had shown up at her door unannounced. He stared at her intently, lost in his confusing thoughts.

“I don’t know what to say.” Matt told her honestly after a minute. “I don’t know how to say it so you know I mean it. I’m not good with words Sylvie. It’s not who I am. I get tripped up and can’t get it out. But I’ve got to try. I don’t want to lose you Sylvie. You’re too important to me. I have spent the better part of the last year falling in love with you but I didn’t realize that that was what was happening until you kissed me. All of these feelings were jumbled up inside me and I was trying to sort it all out and then it was like something just clicked. Something in my heart and in my head just clicked. It was like pieces of me that were missing, that I didn’t know were missing, just fell into place. I have never, ever felt like that before, not with anyone else.” Matt rambled. “I know you think Gabby is a problem but Sylvie, she really isn’t. I know, in the moment, I said it was complicated, but that was just a gut reaction because everything was happening all at once. It was like my brain short circuited and I couldn’t put two coherent thoughts together. I think I can now.” He took a deep breath. “I did love Gabby but our love wasn’t what either of us needed in a marriage, in life. Everything we went through was all that kept us together and I will always have love for her as a part of my past and 51, but it’s been a long time since I was in love with her. I know, without a doubt, that you are the best thing that’s ever going to happen to me. I know that you are what I need out of life Sylvie Brett. I don’t want to live in a world that doesn’t have your kindness, your silliness, the light you bring into it. I want it beside me. I want you with me. And I know, that this is it. YOU are it for me Sylvie. I couldn’t love anyone else the way I love you.” He let his arms fall and reach for her hands, holding his breath as he waited for her to react. He couldn’t read her face.

“Matt.” She took a breath and it was the longest pause of his life. Her eyes had tears ready to fall and he couldn’t tell if they were happy or sad. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Thank god.” Matt let a whoosh of breath out before pulled her in tightly and crushed his lips over hers.


End file.
